Thunder and Lightning rewritten No2
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Rukia sets out alone during a thunderstorm to fight a hollow. Will she survive? Romance later on, though eventual. "I sat there, stewing in my fear..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is Thunder and Lightning rewritten, because I got some really useful advice, and decided to redevelop it. So, here you go. **

**I do not own Bleach. And, even more depressingly, I do not own Byakuya Kuchiki!**

**I've glazed over something. Rukia stayed in Karin's room, not Ichigo's closet. (Before they came to the Soul Society)**

It was approximately 2am, and the weather was thunder and lightening. The sky was a deep navy blue, with occasional white lightening, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

We were in the Soul Society, staying in my brother's apartment.

Ichigo and I were in separate rooms, and I was trying to maintain my dignity by attempting to NOT to scream at each clap of thunder, and each crack of lightening.

The door to my room slid open, and Byakuya walked in, sitting beside me.

"Something the matter, Rukia?"

"No." As if to tempt me, thunder whipped through the sky, like a knife through butter.

"Very well." Byakuya got up, and left the room. I sighed in relief, and lightening illuminated the room. I shivered to myself.

My room was dark, and extremely clean. I knew, that, tonight, no sleep would capture me, and put me out of my misery. This is worse than any torture I've ever endured.

Mentally, it was horrible.

Physically, it was tedious, because I really wanted to go to sleep.

My eyes were itching, and I was practically ripping my nails out, digging into the floorboards.

For some reason, I've always preferred the floor to sleeping on a bed. Same as I've always preferred my own company to other people.

So, there I lay, at 2am, shivering from fear, refusing to get up and seek comfort. Byakuya didn't come in again, but I knew that he wanted too.

Like me, he doesn't like seeming weak in front of others. And, like me, he likes to comfort people, but through actions, not words. Another thing that is like me, my brother prefers his own company, but never tells you when he wants to be alone.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, at 4am, my Soul pager went off.

Checking it, I groaned, and stumbled to the door, wrenching it open, and wandering to Ichigo's room. Peering in, I saw him asleep.

Or, rather, I saw a lump under a duvet, snores vibrating under my feet. He too, was sleeping on the floor.

I shut the door behind me, and left a note saying where I was.

The storm was dying down now, but the wind was picking up. I winced, at the wind biting and tearing at my face, making my nose's end completely numb.

I picked up the pace, running through the wind, and growling in frustration when it slowed me down.

Which was often.

I gasped aloud at the amount of spiritual pressure coming off this hollow. The sky was now a light strawberry colour, with some spots of navy and yellow still there. The moon was starting to fade into the sky.

The hollow looked a bit like a clown, but had green limbs and yellow claws. Eyes widening, I realised that there was no way I could take on this hollow, when it was three times the size of me, in height and width.

Swallowing my uncertainty, I ran, full speed, to where it was stood.

"What do you want?" I yelled into the wind, which was trying to steal my words, and make them become absorbed into the wind.

"To devour your soul. You smell... simply mouthwatering."

"Shut up, creep wad." I gripped Sode no Shirayuki, and charged the hollow, slicing its stomach, and jumping back in disgust as blood showered me. It swiped, and I clutched my shoulder.

"How could I have NOT seen that coming?" I muttered, and yet I refused to be disheartened by this. Obviously, I couldn't just kill it and go back home. Like my prior intentions.

My shoulder was really starting to burn now, my eyes couldn't be open longer than two minutes, and I was starting to sway on the spot. Atop that, I felt really weak.

"Lets end this!" I charged once more, and swiped. The hollow's leg fell off, and it roared in outrage. I grin a short grin, in triumph. Unfortunately... it didn't last long.

With a strangled cry, I leapt onto the remaining leg, and swiped, jumped to the shoulder and swiped, and then grimaced when I looked down, and saw two big gashes on my stomach. I gasped. How?

"Haha! You puny little soul reaper. How could you not see me swipe you? Pathetic. Now I will devour you!"

For a split second, I believed it. And then, I simply did something so out of character, it caught both ME and the hollow off guard.

I charged, raising Sode no Shirayuki over my shoulder, and letting out a battle cry worthy of Ichigo.

Or, as Renji sometimes calls him 'Strawberry Death'. Which always earned him a glare so bad, that the phrase "if looks could kill" runs through my head.

Thing is, Sode no Shirayuki never made contact with the hollow. I never reached the hollow. With a swing of its massive arm, shaped like a club, I was flung backwards, into a wall, and I slide down.

With all my injuries, my tiredness, and the shock of the impact, I sunk into unconsciousness, aware that I probably would never wake up.

I saw the hollow advancing, and all I could think of was Ichigo, and his spiky ginger hair. _Goodbye, Ichigo._ Was the last thought, before I succumbed to sweet sleep.

**How was that for a rewrite? Please review!**

**Every review I get will be replied too.**


	2. The awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and, depressingly, I do not own Byakuya Kuchiki... **

**I don't really know where I'm going with this one, because I have so many ideas, but can't type fast enough. **

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came too, I became aware of several things:

One, Sode no Shirayuki wasn't in my hand, like she was when I crashed into the wall.

Two, it was cold, and I was in nothing but Chappy the Rabbit pyjamas.

Three, why was there a hollow in the Soul Society?

I opened my eyes, and then another question came into my head: I don't know how long I'd been out, but, surely, someone had come to look... hadn't they?

Lying there, I quickly assessed the situation.

The slashes across my stomach and shoulder were still there.

There was a big bump on my head, and I could feel a headache coming on.

Sode no Shirayuki was next to my left foot.

Then, I froze in shock. That damn hollow had slashed my first edition Chappy pyjamas! Anger boiled within me, and I wondered whether Byakuya, - or Ichigo, for that matter – would buy me another pair. I shook that thought from my head, and instantly regretted it. It just my headache come on even quicker.

The sky was a nice pale pink, and had some lines of blue and yellow merged with it. Clouds were out, though few, and I realised that it was probably about 7am, so I'd been out for three hours. (Out of the house, that is.)

Using the wall to support me, I got to my feet, somehow managing to grab Sode no Shirayuki as I did so. I pressed a hand to my stomach, and looked at it. My wound had not yet clotted fully. Was there poison within the claws of the hollow I had failed to kill? No, for it would have spread to my heart, and surely killed me by now.

I stumbled a few steps, and nearly dropped, but I dug my sword into the ground, to keep me up. I swallowed my pain, and put it to the back of my mind. The only thing that mattered now, was getting home.

Ichigo was there to stay for two weeks, to a month, because there was a mission that had to be completed, here in the Soul Society. Byakuya had been angry, at first, when I asked him if Ichigo could stay with us, for the duration of the mission, and then, when it had stewed, Ichigo and my brother had fought.

Byakuya had said, that if Ichigo could wound him, he could stay. When Ichigo "won" - though wounded worse than my brother – Byakuya had said he could stay, but I could tell he wasn't very happy about it.

At the thought of Ichigo, my pain subsided somewhat, so I focused on him.

Every few steps, I'd use Sode to support me, and then rip her from the ground. When I reached a corner, I saw that I had been in a village near the gates – the one that separated the World of the Living from us.

Each step was becoming increasingly difficult, but I just kept on going, and didn't stop. When, at last, I reached the door to Byakuya's apartment, I put Sode no Shirayuki under my arm, and slid the door open, walking in.

Trying not to wake anybody (namely Ichigo), I staggered to the bathroom, and locked the door. Upon searching the medical cabinets contents, I saw nothing suitable for my wounds, so settled for washing them. I ripped off a strip of towel, and ran it under the hot tap, pulling my Chappy pyjama shirt up, and under my chin.

When it met the wound, I winced, but refused to cry out. I'm a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's don't show weakness. Once I'd cleaned my stomach, I looked at the wound in the full length mirror. It was not a clean cut, for it was jagged, and went from the top of my ribcage, to my bellybutton. Making it about 8 inches long. There was a nice plum purple bruise surrounding it.

Then, I released the hold on my shirt, and slipped my arm sleeve down over my shoulder. The strip of towel I used for my stomach was now useless, so I tore another strip of the towel off, and repeated the process. This cut was about 12 inches long, and went from the tip of the shoulder, to my elbow. It too, had a nice plum purple bruise surrounding it.

Once satisfied, I unlocked the door, clenching my fist to hide the bloodied towel strips, and left the bathroom. I walked into the back garden (Located behind the kitchen), and struck a match. I put the bloodied towel strips in a metal bin, and dropped the match in. Burn the evidence.

Half an hour later, when the strips were nothing but ashes, I put the fire out, using a cold cup of tea I'd found on the kitchen table, and walked back into the apartment.

Now, for my pyjamas.

I walked through the kitchen, dining room, and past my brother's bedroom, where I could hear him talking quietly to himself, – he said it helps him concentrate, but I think he's just using that as an excuse – and into my bedroom.

Pulling open my wardrobe, I pulled out a pair of black satin pyjamas, and got changed. I folded up the Chappy ones up, to hide the gash holes.

When I wandered into the living room, I grabbed Sode no Shirayuki, and wiped the blood off.

My stomach rumbled, and I checked the clock. 9am.

It'd taken me an hour to get home, and an hour to clean – but not dress – my wounds.

I'm a Kuchiki, but had I handled it like a Kuchiki. Now to act like one.

When I arrived at my destination, I knocked on the door, and stepped back.

"Yes?"

"Do you want anything?"

Byakuya frowned. "Such as?"

"Cup of tea, cup of coffee, breakfast?"

"Black tea. No sugar. Cheese omelette."

"Sure. Be with you in fifteen minutes." Byakuya shut the door, and I was pleased that he had noticed nothing wrong. I still felt weak, but that was because I hadn't yet slept. Something else I was pleased about, was that he had pretended that last night hadn't happened. The way we both preferred it. He stays out of my way, – save for meals – and I stay out of his.

When his breakfast was done, I took it to him, and he nodded a thanks.

"Is Kurosaki up yet?" His voice sounded monotone, but I knew he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm not really sure. Should I check?"

"No. I'll do it." Byakuya strode past me, and I followed him weakly. I noticed a slight smirk on one side of his face. Uh oh. Is he going to - ?

Oh, yes.

Byakuya kicked the door open, walked over to where Ichigo's lump laid, and swiftly ripped the duvet out from under him, causing Ichigo to fall to the floor. I giggled quietly, and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Why, you..." Ichigo got up from the ground, and glared at my brother, who just glared back, unfazed.

"Morning, Strawberry." Ah. There it is. Ichigo's customary scowl.

"Midget." I glared.

"Thanks, Byakuya."

"Get dressed, Kurosaki. Be in the kitchen in five minutes. Come, Rukia. There is the mission to discuss." With a final glare at Ichigo, and not a look at me, Byakuya strode from the room, and I followed.


	3. The fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and, even more depressingly, I do not own Byakuya Kuchiki. Same as always :'(**

**Oh, and in case some of you get confused, Rukia has regained all her powers, and Ichigo is still a Substitute Soul Reaper.**

I followed my brother to the kitchen, and I finished up the omelette, placing it in front of him.

"Here." I poured the hot water into the mug, added a tea bag, and stirred. Once that was out of the way, I grabbed a Chappy cupcake, and sat down, opposite Byakuya.

Ichigo stumbled in, dressed in his Soul Reaper gear, Zangetsu on his back.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Black tea. No sugar." I nodded, fighting a smirk. Ichigo and Byakuya had their tea exactly the same way. Once everyone was comfy, Byakuya leaned forward and intertwined his fingers.

"As you know, Kurosaki is here for two weeks to a month on a mission with us. No one, so far, has told you what this is about. Recently, a bunch of hollows were located near the gates that separate us from the World of the Living. We need to find out why." I gasped, gripping the table. Byakuya misinterpreted this. "It's fine, Rukia. Our men can take care of it. Have you got any news?"

"Yes. Last night, at about 4am, just as the storm was dying down, and the wind was picking up, my Soul pager beeped, and it showed a hollow in a little village near the gates. It was really big, and quite hard to defeat." Byakuya frowned.

"Were you injured?"

"Yes, but the situation is under control."

"Very well." I inwardly sighed in relief. Truth is, it actually really hurt, and I felt increasingly weaker, but I wasn't about to tell anyone that. I can handle a slight headache, and two big gashes, right?

Ichigo was staring at his tea, and he looked as though he wished he could be anywhere but here. His mother was killed by a hollow, and he never really talked about it. I just hoped my brother was smart enough to not ask Ichigo why he looked distracted.

Just then, a wave of nausea overtook me, and I had to cling – discreetly – to the table to stay in my seat.

This. Is. Not. Good. I fought to keep my breathing in control, as I broke out into a light sweat. This really isn't good... oh no. Nausea twisted and churned my stomach, and I quickly excused myself. Once out of sight, I ran to the toilet, and vomitted, then brushed my teeth. Looking into the mirror, I checked my wounds. They had gotten bigger!

Okay, Rukia. Calm yourself. You are a Kuchiki, and you do not have time to be vomiting, when you have hollows out there in the Soul Society.

I wandered into the kitchen, and sat down again, inwardly laughing, despite my situation: Ichigo and my brother seemed to be having a 'see how long we can avoid acknowledging the other's existence' contest. Even when I sat down, they refused to look at the other.

"Right, so, what are we going to do?" I attempted to break the silence.

"We'll head out there now, and have a look at where the hollow's mostly turn up, then have our men guard the areas." I nodded to myself.

I started picking at my cupcake, eating it in small pieces.

"Rukia." I looked up.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"You should go get dressed. We'll be leaving soon."

Byakuya nodded. "Good idea. I'll be outside with you momentarily." I took that as a dismissal.

I chose to wear my Soul Reaper uniform, and tied Sode no Shirayuki to my back. I quickly checked my appearance, and, though I still had a slight sweat, I looked like I wasn't ill.

Shaking that from my mind, I stood outside the apartment, next to Ichigo.

"Are you alright, Rukia? You look kind of pale." My eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about." Ichigo nodded, though I could tell he wanted to press it further.

When Byakuya joined us, I stood in between the two, and we walked in blissful silence.

"Rukia, where exactly was the hollow you fought last night?" I swiftly turned right, and, though Ichigo bumped into me, Byakuya managed to still walk as graceful as before.

Once I'd turned right a few more times, we were at the destination of my early morning battle. Ichigo's wide eyes took in the Rukia shape in the wall, the blood on the wall, the blood on the ground, and the hollow's leg.

"You said you weren't hurt!"

I shrugged. "I wasn't hurt. Much." I looked up at my brother.

"Kurosaki, leave it. Rukia can handle herself." I smirked to myself. I came up to my brother's elbow, and Ichigo's mid shoulder. I walked up to the hollow's leg. What was it that had made my injuries grow, and me to lose my dinner from last night?

Just then, a monstrous roar sounded from just off of Ichigo's left. My eyes narrowed.

I sprinted to where the roar kept sounding, and I knew that Ichigo and Byakuya were hot on my heels. Chest heaving, I took in the hollow.

"It's the hollow from last night!" It's leg was missing, and it had two slashes: one on it's shoulder, and one on its stomach. They had clotted, and were now healing.

"Aah. It's the Soul Reaper from last night. Tell me, did you enjoy the gashes I gave you last night? I was positive you were dead, due to how long they were. I hope you die now, yummy Soul Reaper!"

"Shut up!" With a battle cry, Ichigo charged the hollow, running straight into Byakuya's outstretched fist. "What's that for?"

"Idiot! Why not just charge that hollow, when you don't even know it's strength's or weaknesses? If you charge that now, you'll get hurt. Use your head, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo got up, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, Byakuya."

"That's Captain to you, Kurosaki"

"Whatever." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and my brother sighed in frustration.

"Guys! Are you forgetting something!" My brother was the first one to break the glare.

"Ha! You looked away first!" I rolled my eyes at Ichigo's childish attitude.

"What do you want, Hollow?"

"To devour your souls.." The hollow dribbled. I pulled a face.

"Let's end this. Ichigo, aim for the remaining leg. Byakuya, can you help me take the head?"

While Ichigo did as he could, I charged up to the hollow, and jumped onto the leg that remained, then jumped onto the shoulder, and swung Sode no Shirayuki. She sliced into the neck, and the hollow gave out a cry of pain, and spun on the spot.

Losing my balance, I fell off of the shoulder, and hurtled toward the ground. I refused to scream. Just as I thought I would hit the ground, Ichigo caught me, and we collapsed to the ground. As flattered as I was, I had to act angered.

"Put me down, you fool!"

Ichigo sputtered. "But... you were falling!"

"And? I could've caught myself!"

"So why didn't you twist your body to land on your feet?" Ichigo countered. A dark shadow loomed over us, and I looked up into the enraged face of my brother, who pulled Ichigo up by his arm roughly. "Kurosaki! Get off of my sister!" Byakuya was practically growling, and his face was slightly red. I rolled to my feet. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, brother."

I looked around me. "Where is - ?"

"There! The hollow has it!" Ichigo was pointing toward the hollow, and nausea took me over again. I doubled over.

"Rukia!" My brother actually sounded concerned for my well being. But I couldn't let my guard down. I am a Kuchiki, after all. I straightened up.

"I'm fine, Byakuya. The gashes this hollow inflicted upon me last night hurt, but I can take care of them. And I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Storm kept you up, and, just as you were about to go to sleep, you got called through your pager." "How did you - ?"

"It's not hard to figure out, Rukia."

I nodded, satisfied that my brother would not pressure me into going into detail, until I brought it up.

"Ichigo!" He looked back.

"Can we do this together?" He nodded, and I hurriedly grabbed Sode from the ground. Charging up to Ichigo, we looked at each other, then smiled and nodded simultaneously. Ichigo swung at the leg again, while I jumped to the shoulder, using Ichigo as support. Once at the shoulder, I swung multiple times, until the head came off.

The body swayed, and I fell down with it.

**Please review! Next chapter up soon ;)**


	4. Outcomes, and Ichigo's embarrassment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and, even more depressingly, I do not own Byakuya Kuchiki. Hopefully, the story so far has not confused you, and I'd really appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism, as I'm still fairly new to this.**

Somehow, during the fall, I'd ended up under the hollow, and face palmed the ground.

"Kurosaki, take the left, I'll take the right." Together, with seemingly no effort on either person, the hollow was lifted off, and I scrambled up. Ichigo was bright red, so much so, that it rivalled his hair. "What?" I looked down. Oh. I quickly righted myself, and picked Sode no Shirayuki up, tying her to my back.

"Now that that's all sorted out, what are we doing now, Captain?" Byakuya and I blinked in surprise. What is Ichigo up to? He _never_ calls Byakuya by his title. So why start now?

"We should head back to the apartment, you two can take the rest of the day off, and I'll file what happened here. Rukia, if your injuries need tending to, go see Captain Ukitake,and he'll transfer you to a first aid centre if he thinks you should." I bowed my head.

"Thank you." I got a rare, but sure, corner of his mouth tilt up, in an almost smile. And, without another word, Byakuya turned and started walking back to his apartment. I turned back to Ichigo.

"What do you want to do, Rukia?"

I shrugged. "Get out of this stuff, then go and sit by this river I've loved since I was a child."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds good." I smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, Ichigo." He shuffled about awkwardly, and turned a nice shade of subtle pink. "It's no problem. You were falling."

"Are you okay?" His eyes flickered to my face, and then away.

"Yes." I went to call him a liar, but his face made my eyes soften.

"You know what I mean." I kept my tone gentle.

"Yeah, and I said I'm fine. So leave it off." He was suddenly enraged, and I then knew that I was teetering on the edge of cliff that contained touchy- and normally-, unspoken of material.

"Okay." I briefly touched his arm, and then started walking back to the apartment.


	5. The dressing of her wounds

**Disclaimer: Sorry that the last one was short. I ran out of time, and ideas. Miraculously, twenty minutes later, I had an idea of where to continue it.**

**Please review, and remember: I do not own Bleach, and, depressingly, I do not own Byakuya Kuchiki. **

**For the sake of this story, I have made Captain Ukitake a bit OOC, but not too much to notice. I didn't know how Hisana died, so I just made up a disease to fit the story line.**

After I had changed into a Chappy the Rabbit T shirt and matching hoodie, black jogging bottoms and converse (with Chappy the Rabbit socks), I was ready to take a walk down the river with Ichigo. But first, I took another chance to look at my injuries.

The one on my stomach and stretched, and now looked slightly green. The one on my shoulder was even more green, but that was probably because I was given that one first, meaning that whatever was in the claws had had more time to go into my bloodstream. A wave of nausea hit me, and I bended over the toilet, throwing up again. Then, I brushed my teeth.

I couldn't show anyone, but I knew I would walk past Captain Ukitake's office, and tell Ichigo that I'd be with him momentarily.

"Ready?" I turned around, and smiled at Ichigo.

"Yes. But, I need to see Captain Ukitake about my injuries."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." No! No, I'm not okay!

"Good. Better safe than sorry, right?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Thank you, Ichigo."

Now, it was his turn to nod.

I turned around, and started walking up some stairs, opposite the apartment. Upon the balcony, we walked to Captain Ukitake's office. I knocked. There were some echoing footsteps, and the door opened. "Yes?"

"Captain, I was given some injuries yesterday, one on my stomach, and one on my shoulder, and they have caused me to faint once, vomit twice, and are both green in colour. Could you look, please?"

"I thought you said they caused you no problems!" I laughed quietly.

"I lied." I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Well, obviously!" I inwardly laughed at his tone.

"Yes, I can take a look."

"Thank you."

"Come on in. You too, Ichigo." We stepped inside the office, and Captain Ukitake gave Ichigo some chocolate, and snacks. I barely restrained my smile and eye roll. I looked around the room. It contained a desk, stacked with paperwork, a bookshelf, with one or 2 books on it, and a pale pink carpet, with pale blue walls.

"Rukia, where is the wound on your stomach?"

"It starts near the top of my ribcage, and ends at the top of my bellybutton."

"Right. Okay. Where is it worse?"

"Looks all the same."

"Hmm... Rangiku!" Rangiku stepped into the room

"Yes, Captain?"

"Dress this wound on her stomach, I can't do it. For... obvious reasons."

I reddened. "Yes, Captain. Come, Rukia." I followed Rangiku, and heard Captain Ukitake ask Ichigo about the mission, and what we have discovered so far.

"Take your T shirt off." I did as instructed.

Rangiku's eyes widened, and she paled slightly.

"Please, what's wrong?"

Rangiku shook herself. "Nothing, nothing. Brace yourself." I did as instructed, and shut up eyes as Rangiku put anti septic on my wound, dressed it, and then rubbed some healing stuff on the bandage, and it would seep through and stop itchiness.

When I put my shirt back on, I wandered back into the room where Captain Ukitake and Ichigo were sat discussing.

"All done. Just for the one on my shoulder now."

Captain Ukitake stood up. "I'll do it." I took my arm out of its sleeve, allowing him full view of the wound.

"Rukia! Why didn't you tell me?"

I glared at Ichigo. "Because... Strawberry. Some things are better left unsaid." Captain Ukitake chuckled quietly, and then went to examining my wound. "Wow, Rukia. Why didn't you say anything, or come see me sooner?"

"I thought I could handle it." Ichigo harrumphed, and crossed his arms.

"Well, at any rate, you should have come sooner. Septicaemia has only just set in." My eyes widened. "That's what killed Hisana!"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes."

As he dressed my wound, Ichigo and I spoke about everything but nothing. Half an hour later, I thanked the Captain for treating my wounds, and Rangiku for her kind hand, and making it as though I felt nothing.

After a half an hour's farewell, we stepped into the glorious sun, and took in the smell of freshly cut grass, the cloudless blue sky, and the shadows of us standing together, side by side.


	6. Relaxing with Ichigo, and ponderings

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Bleach, or Byakuya Kuchiki. Unfortunately.**

**Sorry if you found Ukitake too OOC, but I wasn't sure how he would take that situation. **

**Please review! Each one will be replied to ;)**

**4 chapters in one day! Oh, I'm on a roll !**

We were still stood outside Captain Ukitake's office. Without a word or glance to Ichigo, I started running across the balcony, ran down the stairs, and then started walking to the lake that is so familiar to me. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Ichigo catch up with me.

"Rukia? Where are we going? Hello? Earth to Rukia!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo." We lapsed into gentle silence, walking together, side by side, left foot going together, right foot going together. I smiled to myself, shaking my head at various memories my brain would dig up from areas I no longer used, or acknowledged that they were there at all.

**Flashbacks**

"_You can sleep in my closet, until we figure out what to tell my dad about your staying here."_

"_Thank you, Ichigo." He nodded to himself, and then helped me fit into his closet._

_Teaching me how to play chess, and getting frustrated when I did something wrong – which he didn't know I did on purpose, just to see his face._

_Sneaking into his room at night, when Karin was asleep, so we could fight hollows, or simply have another chess game._

_Him laying there, dying, as my brother and life long best friend, Renji, take me back to the Soul Society. His eyes showing a glimmer of hope, that then died when I inflicted those harsh words upon him._

I shook that last thought from my head, and smiled up at Ichigo.

"We're here." Ichigo nodded absentmindedly, and I noticed that he too was wrapped within his own thoughts. What am I to Ichigo? What do I want to be to Ichigo? Will I ever be anything to Ichigo? These questions haunted my mind every minute of every day, and I had no answer. I could never speak them out loud, for risk of ruining what we have. No. I'm fine with what we have now. I sighed quietly. I think.

Taking two more steps, I lay down on the grass, and motioned for Ichigo to do the same. Laying side by side, we did not talk, but instead took in the still cloudless blue sky, the way the water sparkled and shimmered when the sun's rays penetrated it, the greener than green grass, and people's laughter as they enjoyed their own, and other's company. This is what happiness means.

I paid no attention to the time, and how much that had passed, because we had been given the day off, so that Byakuya could file the report on what happened during the fight with that hollow.

"Midget?" I didn't rise to his bait, and decided to get my own by not paying any attention to his insults and names.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"What's the time?" I looked at my watch.

"2:56" Ichigo sat up abruptly.

"We've been here for... how long?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, I didn't check the time when I came here." Then I looked over, and laughed. There was an Ichigo shaped outline in the grass, and it was paler than what surrounded it. I stood up, and held my hand out. "Come on, Ichigo. We must be getting back for lunch." He took my hand, and I heaved him up.

"For someone so small, you are strong." I didn't respond, just squeezed his hand – hard – before letting go.

When we got back, we went to our respectful rooms, and Byakuya had paid us no attention, so I knew he was going over the report, making sure it didn't even miss a tiny detail. I didn't feel sick any more, but I still felt weak, and tired. I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

**The dream:**

_Thunder and lightning were all that could be heard, and no one attempted to talk. It was in Karakura town, and a hollow was attacking children of a young age, eating their souls, and then mangling their bodies. In this night alone, this particular hollow had devoured 6 Soul Reapers, and 22 young children's souls. He was known as the Grand Fisher. I charged the hollow, and it flung me back._

"_You useless Soul Reaper. Do you really think you can destroy me with a mere charge, and that useless sword?" I growled in response. The night was not cold, but the rain was soaking me to the bone, and I could feel a cold coming on. I charged again, and, again, I was flung back. Time for a different tactic. I looked around me, but no Soul Reapers were in sight. Only their dead bodies. I took them in, with widened eyes._

_Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Kisuke,Hinamori, Hitsuguya Toushiro, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu. And so many other unrecognisable people. Everyone that I loved, dead..._

_With a strangled cry, I charged once more, and Sode no Shirayuki finally made contact. With 2 determined and forceful slashes, the Grand Fisher went down, but not before slashing me with his poisonous claws. As I went down, fighting the darkness, my life flashed before me, and all I could think of was what might have been... if I had of told the boy I loved sooner. The darkness closed in, and I collapsed, amongst the bodies of those I loved and treasured most._

I woke up, gasping and sweating. For a few moments, I sat there, not daring to move, and then I gathered up all my courage, and looked at the clock. 7pm. I'd slept through dinner. Why had no one woken me? Unless... no one was there.

I shook myself. Of course they were. I got out of bed, padded to the door, and hesitantly opened it. Checking right and left twice each, I walked into the kitchen, and made a cup of coffee.


	7. Byakuya's finished report

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't own Byakuya Kuchiki. All I own is the plot. **

**This will be from Ichigo's perspective, but also from Rukia's, possibly to gain interest? I still don't know where this is going, so if something confuses you, just say, because I can't type fast enough for all the ideas I've got (some of which will go in separate fics). **

**Okay, please review! **

**Please note: This will be in Rukia's perspective, until there's a bold italics bit saying: _Ichigo. _**

Still shaken from the nightmare I had, I sipped my coffee slowly, trying to slow down the trembling in my fingers. Why do I let a nightmare affect me like that? I could tell Byakuya, but he'd make it seem like a really trivial thing, so I'll just stew in my shakedness – which isn't actually a word, but I'll pretend it is – until Ichigo notices. And, when he does, I'll act like it is nothing, but him asking me will help my scaredy-cated-ness (Again, not a word, but I'll pretend it is)

Speaking – or thinking – of which... where is everybody? The nightmare definitely was NOT real, because I'm not dead, and I wouldn't wake up in my bed, at 7pm. No, Byakuya must still be doing that report, making sure it doesn't glaze over the tiniest of details. I sighed. Ever the perfectionist.

Walking to his office – coffee cup still in hand – I knocked on the door. When the door opened, I nearly fell to the ground in relief. But I didn't, because, I'm a Kuchiki. Putting a smile on my face, I acted like nothing was wrong.

"Have you finished the report yet?" Byakuya rubbed the side of his face.

"Not quite yet. I was just coming to awaken you, so that you could look over it with me, to make sure your night time battle with that hollow was all clear. I don't like handing in things that aren't accurate."

"Sure." Byakuya opened the door even wider, and ushered me in. His office was quite small, just large enough for a desk, a bookshelf containing all the reports he's ever written – in chronological order, and alphabetized - , and a coffee table with all his writing utensils on, and this morning's breakfast cheese omelette. "What needs going over?" Byakuya gestured for me to read it. It was extremely detailed, and everything was completely perfect. Well, in my opinion.

"All you have to do is confirm everything, add bits, or delete bits." I shook my head.

"Everything is there, but you could put in Captain Ukitake's involvement; if you wanted to. But, I wouldn't really worry. Should I cook dinner?" Byakuya's face was thoughtful.

"Yes, do whatever you want. Where's Kurosaki?" I scowled inwardly. My brother was so stubborn – a sore loser – that he couldn't even call Ichigo by his first name, even though Ichigo had used his proper title earlier today. "Dunno. Haven't seen him since 3:30pm"

"Idiot. Go find him, and then do dinner. Whatever you want." Byakuya opened the door, and I walked out. Then door shut behind me, and I wondered what I'd have to do to earn a hug from my brother. Where had Ichigo gotten to? I racked my brains for local areas. The bedroom? I peered in, and there was an easily recognisable lump hidden by the duvet. I smiled, and my fear had evaporated.

_**Ichigo's perspective**_

I knew that Rukia was very absorbed in her thoughts, and that she was really tired. I sighed. Watching her walking ahead of me, I knew that there was nothing I could do, until she came to me. Sometimes, I really wish that she'd just open up, but, like her brother, she hates being weak in front of others. I sighed as I walked through the back door, and headed for Byakuya's office. Upon knocking, the door was flung open.

"What do you want, Kurosaki? I'm extremely busy."

"I'm worried about Ruk-"

"I'd suggest that you leave it be, because my sister is temperamental." The door was slammed in my face, and I turned and flung myself into my room. I thought over a question, that seemed to have no certain answer: _What am I to Rukia Kuchiki? Friend, best friend, an almost brother, or... more?_

Somewhere in this pondering, I gave into my tiredness, and fell asleep, a mere lump under a duvet.

_**General perspective**_

* Takes place where Rukia says: "I smiled, and all my fear evaporated." *

Rukia stepped into Ichigo's room, which was a burgundy red, with a white carpet, and a double bed with a black satin duvet. Contrary to popular belief, Byakuya was very hospitable, - which is probably why some Captain's sometimes stay there over night.

On the bed, there was an Ichigo shaped lump, which was emitting soft snores. Rukia tiptoed over to his bed, and sat right on the very edge. Peeling the duvet back, she grinned at what she was about to do. "WAKE UP, STRAWBERRY!" Rukia jumped back, just in time, as Ichigo rolled over, and fell off the bed.

"Whoa! Why does everyone always do that!" She choked back a laugh, and leaned against the doorway. "Tea will be done soon. Hurry up." With that, she turned and walked into the kitchen, shoulders shaking with the laughter she couldn't completely repress. The sky was still mainly blue, but now the sun was starting to set, and an arch of orange and yellow surrounded the sun.

For dinner, Rukia decided to do couscous and southern fried chicken (Not very Japanese, I know).

During dinner, they talked about what they would do tomorrow, and Byakuya showed them the report:

**Date mission starts: **22nd November

**Participants:  **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (head of mission), Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai (lieutenant of head of mission), Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Notes:** Ichigo Kurosaki stays in Head of missions house (Byakuya Kuchiki), and Captain Ukitake isn't involved, but he manages the first aid.

**Recent fights****:** This morning, at 4am, Rukia was called out to fight a hollow, located in a village near the gates that separates the World of the Living from the Soul Society. The hollow gave her a gash across the stomach, and a gash across the shoulder. She cut its leg off, and slashed it twice. But, Rukia failed to kill it, due to immense tiredness.

This morning, at approximately 9am, the same hollow appeared in the same area, and Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and I, Byakuya Kuchiki finished it off.

**Findings:** It seems that the hollows that go there are not finished off very easily, and so we are heading out tomorrow morning to investigate the area further.

**Course of action:** While investigating, we will create a diagram to show where all the hollows are turning up, then send men out to the area where the most hollows appear. While fighting, the men will try and find out what they want, by talking to the hollows, as a way of distracting them while someone else sneaks round and attacks from behind. The very best men will be used, and I am aware that some will not make it.

**Please review ;)**

**Sorry if this chapter was short.**


	8. Rukia falls ill

**Disclaimer: Sorry about the week where I didn't update anything on this story. I had a really unfortunate case of writer's block, and didn't know where to go. I apologise about some chapters that are bad, I was confused and confuddled. Luckily, I have a very good friend on here, who gave me lots of ideas on this fic, bleach-otaku. Because of my very good friend on here, I have ideas for the next 6 chapters, and they'll be up in rapid quick succession. Keep the reviews coming in, and I'll keep the chapters coming in.**

**If any of you have any more ideas, or don't like something, put it in a review and say what I could do to improve, because I'm fairly new to this. **

**Okay, enjoy :)**

When we'd read over the report, I sat back, breathing heavily, but trying to quench it. Kuchiki's don't get ill, and they don't get weak. I started sweating lightly, and felt dizzy. I gripped the table's edge. Byakuya noticed, even though I'd done it discreetly.

"Rukia?"

"I'm fine, brother. Don't worry." Ichigo frowned across the table, looking between Byakuya and Rukia.

"You can't be satisfied with that answer! Rukia, what's wrong? You're pale, sweating and look like you've run a bloody marathon!"

I shook my head, smiling lightly. "Nothing, Ichigo. I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not." I shook my head, getting frustrated now.

"No, I really am."

"Liar."

"Midget."

"Strawberry."

"Liar."

"You said that already."

A cleared throat stopped our banter. "Ichigo, Rukia knows her mind. If she says she's fine, she is fine. Now back off and leave her alone. I'm turning in. Goodnight." And with that, my brother swept from the room. Leaving silence in our wake.

A wave of nausea took me over, overwhelming me. Without thinking, or knowing it was coming, I turned to the side and vomitted blood up. All over Ichigo's shoes. I shakily wiped my mouth. "Eeew! Rukia! What's the big deal? Oh... you're not faking."

"Baka." Ichigo ran out of the room, and I heard Byakuya shout at him for breaking and entering. I vomitted again, adding to the puddle from last time; staining the white carpet. I saw Byakuya storm into the room, and then blackness clouded my vision, and a pain clutched my chest. The darkness took me over completely, and I fainted, not knowing if I'd ever wake up.

_**Byakuya's perspective:**_

That idiot Ichigo stormed into my office, breaking down the door. I stood up. "What is the meaning of this?" I shouted at a panicky Ichigo.

"Rukia... blood... ill... possibly dying..." He was panting slightly, clutching his chest, with tears in his eyes. Oh no. Was this a Hisana repeat? No, history doesn't repeat itself.

"Calm down. What?"

"Rukia clutched the table, then vomitted blood over my shoes." I looked to his shoes. His white converse. Blood was all over them. I nodded to myself, and ran from the room. "Call Captain Ukitake. Tell him it's an emergency. NOW!" I yelled behind me. I stormed into the room long enough to see Rukia vomit again, then pass out.

Part of me wanted to mourn over my ruined carpet, and part of me wanted to tell Rukia off for not telling anyone, but I understood her predicament. Kuchiki's don't show weakness. Not if they could help it. I bent down next to Rukia, checking her pulse. It was faint, but there. I'd never felt so protective of her. Well, I had, but she'd never been in such a life – threatening state before. Vulnerability was not Rukia's strong point. Nor was it mine, so I had to stay strong.

Rukia, I noticed, was dressed in black silk pyjamas. Looking at the clock, it was 9pm. Would Captain Ukitake be up? I checked her pulse again. Steady. Strong.

"Ichigo, run around and haul Ukitake here. Now." I turned around. He was just gaping at me, so I delivered a low blow.

"Ichigo. ICHIGO!" He looked at me then. Imbecile. "Rukia probably only has minutes left. Get Ukitake on the phone _now_. Actually, no. He never picks up the phone, so run around to his office and haul him here. Hurry. Otherwise she might die without you being able to tell her." There. I'd hit the spot. He inhaled sharply, and ran so fast that my eyes almost couldn't trace the movement. Almost. I turned back toward my sister.

When her wounds had been checked earlier today, I had the feeling that she'd downplayed it. Ignoring the fact that she was female, I ripped open her shirt. The bandages had come off a little, and I stared in horror at what I saw. The cut on her shoulder was still bleeding, and it was green around the edges. There was a bruise surrounding it, purple and pink. My eyes trailed downward, at the one on her stomach. Much worse. The bandage had come off completely, and it was leaking pus and blood, mingling as one. Then, the smell hit me. It smelled like rotting flesh. Death.

I checked her pulse.

I checked again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I heard Ichigo and Ukitake come back, but I ignored them.

I checked again.

A further three times.

I checked her wrist, and her neck.

"Captain?"

I sighed in defeat, and dropped my hands.

Captain Ukitake and Ichigo kneeled by Rukia, Ichigo by her head, and Ukitake next to me.

"Captain Kuchiki? What's wrong?"

Tears cascaded down my face, officially throwing out what Kuchiki's do. There was a hollowness, a hole, inside of me, that adopting Rukia had been filled by.

I really needed her. And...

"I can't find her pulse. She's dead."


	9. Discoveries and anger

**Disclaimer: After re reading chapter 8, I realised how short it actually was, so this one will be longer. Anyway, I don't own Bleach, because, if I did, Ichigo and Rukia will be married, Ishida and Inoue would be dating, and so would Urahara and Yoruchi. Byakuya Kuchiki isn't mine, sigh. Please review, and enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy :) **

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I went on a weekend camping trip. As a last note, chapter 9 will be all about the illness Rukia has, just in case it isn't explained well enough in this chapter. So it won't be an actual chapter, but about the illness. **

**Byakuya's PoV**

Head still bowed, I scooped Rukia up, bridal style, and stood up. Tears were leaking onto her raven hair, washing away the blood from her lower face. Rukia couldn't be gone, she had so much potential... but the good die young. Hisana's death had taught me that, and to value every moment you live. I hadn't been a very good brother, always pressurizing Rukia to act like a Kuchiki, but I did love her. Memories of her consumed me:

Her face whenever Ichigo was around, the happiness radiating off of her.

The time she tried to out Sake Rangiku, on a dare, and I had to go get her when she got drunk.

The way she'd beat Renji up in Captain/Lieutenant meetings, then act all innocent when I asked her about it.

How her face would light up whenever she saw something Chappy the Rabbit related.

I dropped a brotherly kiss to her forehead, forgetting that Ichigo and Captain Ukitake were in the room.

"No... Rukia can't be dead! She's a fighter! It's YOUR fault for telling her to always act like a Kuchiki, otherwise she might have told us something was up. You killed her, Kuchiki, and now I can never tell her..." Ichigo rambled on and on, and I tuned him out.

"Captain Ukitake, can I go to your office? Do an autopsy, clean up her wounds..." He nodded, and looked at Rukia's still form.

"Hmmm... it doesn't make sense, though. She was absolutely fine this morning. Rangiku would've said something if not." He started leaning in to examine her wounds closer. "Yes, take her to my office. Ichigo, go and wake Rangiku. She's probably rolled over and gone back to sleep. It is now 11pm, so no surprises there."

The idiot boy nodded, and ran out of the house. Captain Ukitake's eyes connected with my own, and nodded. I flash stepped to his office, and Ichigo burst through the door.

"RANGIKU!" There was a grumble, and said person stumbled through the door, rubbing her face. "Rukia's dead. We need to know why. Can you perform a proper operation?"

Rangiku gasped. "What? No! I never got to out - Sake her!"

"Exactly, which is why everyone needs to shut up and listen!" We all turned to Ichigo, surprised at his outburst. "I don't think Rukia is dead. Yet. She'd never die like that, not without warning. You see... I think, looking at these injuries... she's been infected by something."

Captain Ukitake, Rangiku, and I all shared a glance, in disbelief. "That would explain a lot."

I glared at Ichigo. "And how do you intend to prove this theory?" The happiness in his eyes dulled instantly, and his expression soured. In an unusually sober mood, Rangiku offered to swab it, and run it through the labs, which would take 20 minutes at most. When we'd agreed, Ichigo somewhat reluctantly, I sat back, resting my head on the sakura coloured wall. The couch dipped, and I recognised Captain Ukitake's reiatsu beside me. "Will she... be alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Byakuya, you haven't failed Hisana. None of us will let you do that." I smirked slightly. "Thanks. If she's not alright, I'll do everything I can to make sure she is. I can't lose another person." I felt him nod, though my eyes were shut.

"I know. I know." And with a sickening jolt, I realised that he had lost people too, and downplayed it all. Because he took care of everyone else, no one ever took care of him. And he didn't seem to care. Thinking back, I remembered the time – so recently – that Rukia had last beat up Abarai Renji, my lieutenant:

_**Flashback**_

_We'd been sitting under a cherry blossom tree at sunset, last week, and it was the day before I told her that Ichigo could stay here. It was in the back garden in the Kuchiki house, and Renji had been given all the paperwork from my office, to check through for grammatical mistakes and such. Guaranteed, he would find nothing amiss, but I needed to take a day off. It was the anniversary of Hisana's death, so we had sat under her tree. The tree outside the room she had died in. The room I never went in. _

_The sky was pink, orange, and yellow, the sun casting an orange glow over us. _

"_Nii – sama?" I turned to her, slightly surprised._

"_Rukia?" She started fidgeting, and opened her mouth to talk, but then Abarai Renji came out of the back door._

"_Midget! Captain!" Rukia stood up, fury ablaze in her eyes._

"_Baka! I may be short, but that doesn't give you the benefit to point it out!" I watched, as she performed S.I.N.G, a defence mechanism Rangiku had taught her:_

_S – Stomach_

_I – Intestine_

_N – Nose_

_G – Groin_

_Renji doubled over, groaning by the G. "You sure don't let your shortness get in the way!" He groaned once more, as Rukia stamped on his head. I cleared my throat, and Rukia whipped around._

_Her hands were clasped in front of her stomach, and she bowed, smiling, all fury gone from her eyes. "Sorry, Nii – sama" She bowed again, and disappeared into the house._

_Fighting a smirk, I walked over to Renji._

"_Sorry, Abarai. You alright?" My answer was a groan, and a half hearted glare. This time, my smirk was well pronounced, and I walked back into the house._

_**End of flashback**_

I never did find out what Renji or Rukia wanted to say. Someone was shaking me, calling me.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" I jerked awake. Oh, I must've fallen asleep.

"We've got the test results back. It took longer than 20 minutes, but Ukitake fixed the problem, and now we know what is wrong with Rukia, and how to bring her back."

I sat upright, giving myself head rush. A reassuring hand was on my arm. Sliding off of the chair, I walked over to Rukia, dropping another kiss to her forehead. "You amaze me, constantly. Though I'll never say it to your face, I'm proud to be your brother. Now wake up, so that I can tell you over tea in my office." I looked at her face. The blood had completely gone, and so had the shine in her hair, but it was still my sister. Rukia Kuchiki.

"So, he's not an emotionless prick, after all." I heard Ichigo mutter in amazement, awe clear in his voice. Without warning, I attacked Ichigo, pinning him to the wall.

"Have you ever lost, or nearly lost every member of your family?"

"No." Ichigo stuttered.

"Have you ever had to defy everyone, just to bring in your dead wife's sibling?"

"No." He stuttered again.

"Have you ever had to choose between the law – your duties as Captain to obey, and your sister – even though she's adopted?"

"No." Ichigo stuttered again.

"Well, then I suggest you shut up, and leave well alone." I released Ichigo, and turned around. Now that my rant was over, I felt slightly guilty. "Sorry." I muttered, completely ashamed of myself. A feeling I wasn't accustomed to. "No problem. Anyway, we ran some tests, and have a solid theory, a cure, and the possibility to knock Kurotsuchi out of his Captain duties." And with that, he started drawing graphs on a piece of parchment on the desk. Once it was all drawn and written, Ukitake went and got Kurotsuchi. There was a look in his eyes, unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It was anger, fury, understanding, and sadness. Such a strange combination. But he handled it well. I looked over at Rukia again, and wandered over. Normally, I wasn't so.. clingy... but she was my sister, and she'd never been this far into fatal peril before.

"She'll be fine." I looked to the right, to see Ichigo gazing down at Rukia, a frown between his eyes. His brown eyes were shining with belief. "She'll pull through. Our little Chappy loving midget is a fighter." I had to smile at that.

When Kurotsuchi walked into the room, he took in the scene around him. "A little... family reunion. How sweet. So, this little Soul Reaper met my experiment. How very interesting."

I choked on my next words. "E-experiment!"

I'd never liked Kurotsuchi, but this way pushing the line. He looked at me, and I resisted the urge to shudder. "Yes. You see, a few weeks, or months ago, I created a parasite that harvests reiatsu. Then I lost it. It seems as though a hollow found it, embedding it into Rukia's body. Anyway, let me remove it..." He inched toward Rukia, and I shunpo'd him to his office.

"Scatter." Senbonsakura was eager to respond. Cherry blossoms surrounded us, and a thousand blades penetrated his body. He didn't scream in agony, only laughed. "Is that the best you have, Captain Kuchiki? Never mind, we'll continue this some other time." He stumbled to his feet, shooting me a glare, at which I felt sick at the amount of venom in it, and flash stepped somewhere. Captain Ukitake appeared before me. "Byakuya, get a hold of yourself! Come back to my office."

I clenched my fists, and fought back a scathing remark.


	10. The disease

**Disclaimer: Just to be clear, this isn't about the story, but about Rukia's illness, in case it wasn't explained properly. I don't own Bleach, I don't own Byakuya Kuchiki, and I don't own anything to do with Tite Kubo. Just so that we're clear. **

**Please review :)**

Rukia's illness: -

Thunderstorms affect Rukia's immune system; which is why she gets a cold when one is over.

The hollow she was slashed by in the first chapter had been infected with a parasite called the Soul Leech, and it was embedded into her bloodstream. This parasite takes blood from various areas of her body, and moves it into the lungs, which gradually builds up over time.

This is why she started to vomit blood, when her lungs started to overflow. The Soul Leech is undetectable, and works quickly, feeding off reiatsu and blood.

It is the size of a 10p, or a dime. Rukia's pulse stopped when it took blood straight from her heart, causing her heart to stop. However, she didn't die.

When blood from the heart was taken, her pulse slowed right down, her heart then beating once every 30 seconds.

The parasite uses the reiatsu and blood to make eggs, and when they hatch, the offspring eat their way out of the body. This causes the host no pain, only causing a tingling much like pins and needles, and the holes heal up instantaneously, not even leaving a scar.

This was developed by Kurotsuchi, as a way to harvest reiatsu, but he didn't tell anyone. Only one of its kind, and Kurotsuchi later removes it for experiments.

Thunderstorms in the Soul Society are active reiatsu producers.

One last thing. The blood taken from other areas to the lungs is because the parasite wants to drown the host, and then use the corpse as a living place.

**Hope that's clear. Please review! Any more questions, just ask.**


	11. Byakuya's turning soft?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**This is a slight Bya/Rukia – it is not incest, they're not blood related.**

**Author's note: **

** Okay, I realise that this story hasn't been very good so far, and that the timing has either been too rushed, or too slow. **

** Sorry about this.**

**I'm still getting a handle on these things, and I promise things will slow down a bit. If you have any ideas, PM / review me. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**:)**

**Probable OOCness**

I shunpo'd back to the office. Rangiku was bent over Rukia, healing her wounds with some powerful cream that Captain Ukitake had invented way back. Rangiku had fitted a pulse meter onto the index finger of Rukia's left hand, and her pulse was strong and steady.

But the battle wasn't over yet. But I knew Rukia, like no one else. Ukitake was revolving Rukia, taking notes, and 'hmmm'ing every now and then.

"Rangiku, stop adding the cream. A little goes a long way." Ukitake had a coughing fit, and blood hit the floor, causing his assistant within the medical centre to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"You okay, Captain?" He nodded hastily.

"How are you going to wake her up?" I was anxious to know if my sister would wake up.

"How do you wake up Rukia, anyway?" Ichigo hadn't woken up for a while, and, for the first time, I understood what he felt for Rukia. He'd do anything for her. I looked at Ukitake, awaiting an answer. If I didn't get one, I'd keep pressing him for one. Then, I had an idea.

"Ukitake, can I use water to wake her up, or does she need to be woken up gently?"

"I'd wake her up gently." His voice had a smile in it, at the thought of Rukia being woken up through water being chucked on her. "Byakuya, you do it. Ichigo, go with Rangiku to prepare some things for me. Rangiku knows what she's doing." As they walked out of the room, he muttered "I hope."

Pulling up a chair, I sat beside the table, where Rukia's still form lay. "What do I do?"

"Wake her up. I don't know how, but wake her up. Talk to her, shake her – gently, tap her, whisper in her ear, tug her hair – again, gently... Do it your way."

Nodding, though slightly confused, I scooted closer to my adopted sister.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ukitake left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I touched Rukia's hand. "Rukia. Rukia, please, wake up. I should never have told you to hide your weaknesses... please forgive me. I'm acting so out of character right now, that I'm scaring myself. Just... please wake up. I promise, on Hisana's grave, that I'll be a better brother to you now. Just... please. Gods... I'm acting so out of character..."

"Baka." My eyes widened slightly, as Rukia stirred. Her voice had been quiet, but there.

"Rukia? Oh Gods, you're alive. I thought I'd lost you..."

"Nii – sama.." She struggled to sit up, though her eyes were still shut, and I immediately assisted her in sitting up. Opening her eyes, she gasped. "Nii – sama, you look terrible. What happened, anyway? All I remember is vomiting blood on Ichigo's shoes, and then... blank." Her brow furrowed, and a pang of sympathy touched my iced heart.

This always happens to Rukia. Always her. Hollows, diseases, you name it. It always happens to her. Weird. "Well, I'll tell you later. But I'm so relieved that you're awake! We thought we'd lost you."

"Nii – sama... can I do something?" Without waiting for my response, she shuffled forward on the table, and wrapped her thin arms around my neck, her face pressed into the side of it.

My arms went around her of their own accord, and I pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head in a brotherly manner.

"You fainted, and your pulse stopped. I shunpo'd you here, and Captain Ukitake figured out that Kurotsuchi had designed this parasite thing as a way to harvest reiatsu. The hollow you were slashed by had embedded the parasite into your body. We got it out, by using this cream stuff that sinks into your wounds, dissolving the parasite upon contact. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt you."

She pulled away from me, grimacing.

"How long was I out?"

I looked at the clock, silently adding up the hours and minutes in my head. "9 hours and 35 minutes. You passed out at 11 o clock, and it is now 8:25am. The next day. I haven't slept for... hmm... 20 hours. Oh well. You're okay, and I won't sleep until you're alright, and I'm satisfied." She touched my face. "Thank you, Nii – sama. I'm touched, really. But you need to sleep. I feel fine."

But she wasn't.

She slid off of the table, and collapsed to the ground again. I caught her in my arms, fatigue taking over. I should never have let my guard down.

And all was black.

**Ukitake's PoV:**

After telling Rangiku to get off of Ichigo, I walked back into the main part of my office, and stopped dead.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, of the 6th Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, had fallen asleep on the floor, with Rukia Kuchiki in his arms.

I smiled, but then frowned. Rukia had said she was alright, I had heard her, but then she had fainted. Checking her pulse, and all charts, I reached a conclusion:

Emotional overload.

I'll talk to her about it later, but, for now, I'm going to turn in, making sure that Ichigo is comfortable with staying her for a bit first.

**Here is chapter 12!**

**Sorry it is taking me so long, I have three other stories on the go, and 2 developing fics that I've not posted yet. **

**Plus I've got school, and Army Cadets, and tons of homework I'm neglecting...**

**Please review! **

**:) XxX Amethyst XxX**


End file.
